I'll always love you but right now I just Don't li
by LadyDestielandSabriel
Summary: Sam is in love with his boyfriend Lucifer, but when a plane crash destroys Sam's love, Sam goes into a state of depression, until he meets Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel fic with a bit of Dean/Castiel. This is an AU fic.


Sam held hands with Lucifer as they walked down the warm sandy beach. Lucifer, a man with silver mixed with blonde hair and blue eyes, wore a white, short sleeved button-up shirt and black pants. Sam sighed and rested his head on Lucifer's. Sam smiled, his soft brown hair falling over Lucifer's face. "Sam…." he said slightly irritated. Sam laughed, his soft sea blue eyes twinkling, and pulled his head away. "Yes Lucy?" he asked with a giggle as he pushed his hair back behind his ears. Lucifer sighed and shot Sam an irritated glance but then smiled as Sam pulled Lucifer in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, sighing heard from either man as seagulls screeched above them, but to them it sounded like music when mixed with the crashing waves. The sun began to set and Sam pulled away. He sat down, laughing as the waves crashed over his sandals and onto this kaki coloured shorts. Lucifer sat down beside him and put his arm on his shoulder. "Um….Sam…." He said, sounding a bit nervous. Sam looked up, still smiling. "Yes Lucifer?" he asked, worried by the nervousness in his voice. Lucifer smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing…just….just promise me that if I die that you'll move on, okay?" he said, sorrow filling his voice. Sam smiled. "Baby, is this about your business trip tomorrow? I told you that it will be fine, just because you're scared of flying doesn't mean that you'll automatically die on that plane….that just means that you'll die on another one." Sam said, and evil smile playing on his lips. Lucifer smiled and rolled his eyes. "And yet _I_ was named Lucifer? You're the evil one!" He said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Sam laughed and Lucifer look Sam's hand in his and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Bringing Sam's hand up to his face, Lucifer began kissing it gently. Sam looked over at Lucifer, worry on his face. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked, worry on his face. Lucifer shook his head again. "It's nothing Sam, I'm fine…." He said, his other hand in his back pocket, feeling the engagement ring with the tips of his fingers. "Lets go home Sam…." He said after a long pause of silence. Sam nodded and they walked back to the car.

*The next day*

The next afternoon, Sam and Lucifer drove to the airport in silence. Once Lucifer was about to get on the plane they embraced for one last kiss, is was long and sweet but unfortunately had to stop. With one last hug and kiss and about a dozen 'I'll miss you!' Lucifer got on the plane with the promise that he would call that night. Sam stood in the airport at a window until the plane had become a dot in the sky. Sam drove out of the airport and onto the highway. He was about to take the exit back towards his and Lucifer's apartment but then he decided otherwise. Sam drove through a small subdivision and pulled into the driveway of a white house with green shutters and a white picket fence. Sam knocked on the door and his older brother, Dean opened the door. Dean was shorter than Sam, despite being older. He had brown-grey hair and green eyes. His face lit up when he saw who was at the door. "Sammy!" he said happily, giving Sam a hug followed by a Dean messing up Sam's hair. "Not cool Dean…." Sam said slightly irritated. Dean laughed and Sam laughed, Dean smiled. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. Sam shrugged. "Lucifer left for a business trip so I thought I'd hang out with you for a bit." Sam said with a shrug. Dean chuckled. "Oh, I see, I'm your amusement while your boy toy is gone? Sorry but I can't, I have a hot date tonight….His name is Castiel." He said, getting lost in thought. Sam laughed. "Ok Romeo, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said and walked down the path, waving a goodbye to his older brother.

(At this point in time I would like to ask the readers to go onto you tube and listen to Rubik's cube by Athlete.)

Sam went home and had dinner. He sighed as he washed his dishes. He would have to talk to Lucifer about where their relationship was headed when he got back.

Sam read a book.

He watched TV.

Sam sighed and paused Doctor Sexy to look at the time, it was 9:00 pm and Lucifer still hadn't phoned. Sam sighed and went back to Doctor Sexy. At 11:00 Sam yawned and mumbled, "screw you Lucifer….I'll have a serious talk with you tomorrow…." and with that he went to bed. At 2:15 am the phone rang. Sam yawned and got up. He looked at the number but didn't recognise it. He picked it up and rubbed his eyes before speaking. "Hello?" he asked. A crackling voice on the other side responded. "Am I speaking to a Mister Sam Winchester?" She asked, her voice thick with a British accent. "Yes you are, may I ask who this is?" he said, slightly irritated to have been woken up by some British airhead. "Oh….crap….I hoped that this was the wrong number….Hi, I'm Ms. Bella Talbot from the Vancouver airport….I'm sorry to say that your boyfriend, Lucifer Pellegrino's plane crashed on the way….there are no survivors so far…." She said grimly. Sam froze, he didn't move, he didn't breath, he just froze to the very core. A tear fell down his face when he realized what she had said…."Th-thank you for calling….." he managed to say as he chocked back sobs and screams. He hung up before she could say anything else. He sat down on his bed, tears falling down his face. He got up and screamed, throwing a nearby lamp and then looked up at the ceiling. "Please God no! He can't be dead! Dear God! No! Please! Take me instead!" He said between sobs, he threw things, he sobbed, he screamed, he fell on the floor, waiting for the end to come, and he did this for hours until he just sat in a corner, tears falling down his face as he looked at a photo album of him and Lucifer. He turned the pages, smiling as the tears fell. He saw a picture that made him freeze. It was Lucifer on his birthday, Sam giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was looking at Sam lovingly which caused more tears to flow.

Dean knocked on the door of the trendy apartment. "Sam?" he said, freaking out. He hadn't heard from Sam in two days and he was worried. He sighed and took out his lock pick. He hadn't used it in years but he carried it with him anyways. He heard the door click and Dean swung it open. The apartment was a wreck, glasses and lamps were smashed, stuffed animals were torn, sofa cushions were ripped, and there, sitting in the corner was Sam, using a piece of glass on his wrist. Dean ran across, hearing the crunch of glass as he ran. He pulled the glass out of Sam's hand. "Sam! What happened?" He asked, taking out some bandages from his pocket and wrapping it around Sam's wrists. Sam looked up at his big brother, his face tear stained and his eyes red. "Lucifer….his plane….it…he's…..he's gone….." he said, tears welling up in his eyes again. Dean took his little brother into his arms, Sam feeling as limp as a rag doll, almost like Sam was dead, though if you had asked Sam at that point, he was. Dean let go of his brother and Sam curled back into a ball, his head looking down, unable to meet his brother's sorrow filled eyes. Dean cupped Sam's head in his hands and turned Sam's face to see Dean's. Dean smiled sympathetically. "We'll get through this Sammy, like we always do….I'm not gonna ever leave you, I promise you…." he said, tears beginning to fall down his own face. Sam embraced his brother in a hug, burring his face into Dean's shoulder, sobbing. Dean stroked Sam's head in a soothing way. "Come live with me for now Sammy, I won't have you living here by yourself…okay?" he said, acting the way he did when he and Sam were little, during the time when their dad went out every night searching for monsters that had killed their mother when, in all honesty, their father had gone insane and had been the one to set fire to the house. After that they lived with their Uncle Bobby and their Uncle Crowley, who were happily married. It was probably the reason why Dean and Sam had known so early on….Sam let go of Dean and went into the bedroom, he returned shortly with a bag of clothes and toiletries. "Let's go…." Sam said as Dean got up. Dean nodded and they took hold of each other's hand, walking quietly out of the apartment.

*2 years later*

(Thank you for listening if you did XD)

Sam woke up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning Dean. Good morning Cas." He said happily, nodding to Dean and Dean's fiancée, Castiel. A man with messy dark brown hair and bright, icy blue eyes. Cas sighed. "Good morning Sam, I hope you slept well…." he said, sounding slightly irritated. Sam smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." He said, sounding chipper. Dean turned around to face Sam. "Sammy! Good morning!" He said sounding happy. Cas cleared his throat and Dean's face suddenly became stern. "Oh yeah….Um….Sammy….Cas and I were talking and since we're…you know….getting married next week….we were wondering….." he started, sounding awkward and scared. Cas sighed and stepped in. "Sam, your brother and I have decided that maybe it's time for you to move out…." He said in his usual monotone voice. Sam sighed. "Yah, I know, I heard you two talking about it….well I have been looking for a place but it's hard to find one, you know." He said sounding a bit sad as he remembered his old apartment which he sold after Lucifer….Sam shook his head getting the image of Lucifer out of his head before he could burst into tears. Dean nodded sympathetically. "Sammy, I love you but I think that Cas is right, I'll help you find a place though. It'll be fun!" he said happily. Sam nodded and sat down at the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pancakes for breakfast.

For the rest of the week, Sam and Dean looked at apartments, though none of them seemed to catch Sam's eye. Finally he found a place that he liked. On Saturday Sam signed the papers and moved in the next day. The rest of the week passed uneventfully, Sam and Dean looked for Tuxedos while Cas went looking for his with his large family. Sam found a nice black tuxedo. He bought it and waited for Dean to come out in his designer Tux. Dean came out of the change room, he looked so nice in a tux. Sam was a little surprised, he had never seen Dean in a tux before and it made him look classy but modern. Dean bought the tuxedo and they walked out of the store.

Finally the day of the wedding came. Dean and Castiel walked down the aisle, arm in arm. They both were dressed to the nine in their black tuxedos. They said their heart filled vows followed by a passionate kiss, which, in Sam's opinion, lasted was too long. The new couple and the guests drove to the reception where Sam sat awkwardly in the corner, knowing barely anyone. The dancing started and a girl wearing hipster glasses and a plaid dress walked over, her short multicoloured hair enhancing her brown eyes. She sat down next to Sam and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jinx Novak, a cousin of Castiel's. You maybe….wanna dance?" She said, batting her eyes in a flirty way. Sam was about to say that he didn't play for her team when a handsome, short man walked over. He wore an blue suit with a white shirt and black tie underneath. He smiled sweetly at Jinx. "Jinx sweetie, he's mine, I saw him first…get out of here you vulture." He said with a laugh, sounding slightly irritated. Jinx sighed and walked off and Gabe took her place. "Hi, I'm Gabriel Novak, Cas's big bro, and you must be Sam, right?" He asked, holding out a hand. Sam took it, he was surprised by the softness and the warmth of Gabriel's hand. "Yes, I'm Sam…." He said, taking in Gabriel's features. He had dirty blonde coloured hair, chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and a mischievous smile. Gabriel looked down at the hand that Sam still held. Sam gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry…." He said his face going red as he let go. Gabriel smiled. "No, it's ok, um….Do you...do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, looking down, blushing slightly. Sam shook his head. "No…not anymore…." He said sadly and downed his champagne. Gabe looked at him, slightly shocked but keeping is mischievous smile. "Well…that didn't sound ominous at all…by the way, are you sure that you should be drinking that quickly?" he asked. Sam shook his head and smiled. "I'll need it, if I hear Celine Dion one more time I think I'm going to go on a murderous rampage…." He said with a laugh. As the night continued Gabe and Sam began to learn about each other. Gabe was 32, had a Jack Russell named Houdini, owned a café, was funny, liked to party, and was over all a pretty cool and attractive guy. Sam was 27, had no dog but wanted one, was a lawyer, liked working out (which caused Gabe to drool at the mental image), and was all in all a pretty interesting guy. Dean and Cas saw them talking from across the room and started on a plan. When everyone started to leave, Sam was way too drunk to drive home so Dean asked Gabe to drive him there. With a last chime of farewells, Mr's Dean and Castiel Winchester got into Dean's black 67 Chevy Impala and drove off into the night. Sam hummed, his breath smelling like all the alcohol he had consumed. Gabriel let Sam into the parking lot and to the only domestic car left, a powder blue 66 Chevy Nova. Gabe put Sam in the passenger seat and got into the driver side. The leather seats smelled like Sam's cologne. Gabe turned the car on, hearing the purr of the engine and Sam rubbing his shoulder. He couldn't decide which one he preferred as a slow smile crept across his face. Gabe pulled out and the two drove towards the address Dean had given him. The car ride was long and silent on Gabe's part. Sam however kept creeping his fingers onto Gabe's shoulder and saying things to Gabe that made him want to stop the car right then and there and take Sam up on those offers. Gabe pulled into a spot in the underground parking lot of Sam's apartment building and stopped the car. He then got out and helped Sam up into his apartment after locking Sam's car. He looked at the number on the door. "Well…this is it…." he said awkwardly as he unlocked the door for Sam. Sam turned around, a devilish grin playing on his face. "You could come in you know…if you wanted…." He said taking hold of Gabe's hand. Gabe felt his face go red. "That probably wouldn't be wise…I mean you're drunk, I shouldn't take advantage of you…that would be wrong." He said, fighting every urge in his body. Sam looked sad. "Why? Don't you like me?" He asked looking down. Gabe looked at Sam as Sam looked back up. Their eyes met which sent a jolt of happiness through both of the men's hearts. Gabe sighed. "God knows how badly I like you Sam but this is too fast, we barely know each other we should really not do this…." He said and pulled Sam in for a kiss. Sam pressed hard, keeping Gabe close with his muscular arms around Gabe's back, one hand sliding up to grab his soft hair. Gabe held on as well, giving into temptation. He held onto Sam's back, breathing softly as Sam tried to back them into the apartment. Gabe pulled his head away. "we should really stop now….I'm taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable….we should stop…." He said through the gasps and tingles as Sam kissed his neck up to his jaw. "Oh screw it." Gabe said, giving Sam a roguish smile and pulling Sam back into the kiss he had just come from. Sam pulled Gabe all the way into the apartment and Gabe kicked the door closed behind him.

Sam woke up the next morning, the warm sun on his face. He rolled over and felt a draft. Sam paused and looked under his blankets. He heard someone in the kitchen but didn't get up, instead he tried to remember what happened the night before. As it slowly dawned on him Sam began to panic, he had betrayed Lucifer and slept with someone, not to mention that that someone was Castiel's older brother. But as Sam continued to remember the night he realized that Gabe had been protesting. Sam sighed and got up. He got into a pair of pants to see how Gabe would react to seeing him shirtless. He didn't know why he kept thinking of Gabe he thought to himself as he brushed his hair and teeth. He was just some guy he told himself as he lifted weights to make his muscles look bigger. He sighed. "Crap…I guess I really like him…." He said as he looked in the mirror. The door opened to reveal Gabriel bringing in crepes and coffee. Gabe looked at Sam, wearing only a pair of pants himself. "Holy sh-….How the heck did I get to sleep with this hot guy…." he muttered to himself. Sam looked at the tray. "Were you….. Trying bringing me breakfast in bed?" he asked seeing the two sets of everything. Gabe nodded meekly. Sam smiled, this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done. "Thank you…" Sam said, wanting to kiss Gabe but wondering if it would be awkward. Gabe nodded and placed the tray down. "We need to talk about last night…." Gabe said, sounding a bit more stern. Sam nodded. Gabriel sighed. "I know you're probably thinking that I took advantage of you when you were drunk and all I wanted was to get laid but it isn't true….I really do like you Sam and I think that if you'll let me, that we should go on a date sometime…." he said blushing. "I'd like that…." Sam said with a shy smile.

December was quickly approaching and Sam and Gabe had been having a good time on their dates. They hadn't kissed on account of one of them remembering their 'fun time' before and making it incredibly awkward. Sam sighed looking through the windows for the perfect present. He had asked Gabe time and time again what he wanted but Gabe would simply shake his head and tell Sam that he had talked about it for a while. Sam walked through the Christmas markets, the smell of cinnamon and cranberries wafting through the air. Sam looked desperately at every stall until he thought of it. He would get Gabe a giant lollypop, Gabe had always wanted one and maybe by then….he thought with a sigh. Maybe at that point they could have a real kiss...he thought sadly. Sam shivered from the cold, it was clearly going to snow soon. Sam went to the nicest candy store in town to special order it. They told him that it would be done by the 24th of December, which was only a week away. Sam paid the enormous amount of money and walked out, feeling happy that he had gotten what he was sure that Gabe would love.

The week passes uneventfully, Sam and Gabe didn't see much of each other, worried that they would ruin the surprise by accidentally telling them what it was. In the afternoon of the 24th Sam got a text message from Gabe telling him to meet him in the park at 7:30. Sam agreed and went off to collect Gabe's present. It was multicoloured and was covered in plastic. There was a satin bow around the base and a giant 'Merry Christmas Gabriel. -Love, Sam' in icing on the Lollypop. Sam thanked the people and put it in the lollypop in the back of the Nova and drove over to the park to wait. Sam held the lollypop that was twice his size behind his back and smiled as Gabe approached. Gabe smiled when he saw it. "You remembered!" He said happily and gave Sam a hug, exposing the gift. "No way!" Sam exclaimed. "You got me the biography on Einstein! Thank you!" He said as they exchanged presents. Sam was so overcome with joy that he leaned down and kissed Gabe on the lips, the kiss lingered until Sam pulled away in embarrassment. "I mean…." Sam started as the snow began to fall on the ground getting in both of their hair. Gabe laughed and brushed a piece of snow out of Sam's hair, feeling how soft Sam's hair was as Gabe's fingers brushed it. Sam and Gabe stared at each other for a moment before embracing in a kiss, snow falling on them as they finally got what they had really wanted for such a long time. The kiss quickly became more passionate as both men held tighter. Gabe ran his fingers through Sam's hair, gripping it. Sam ran his hands up and down Gabe's back. As they both pulled away they each had their own version of a dream-like state. Gabe sighed, giving Sam a smile as he caressed Sam's jaw line. "Sam….I know that we started off awkward and we have only been dating for a little while but…would you be willing to call me your boyfriend?" He asked nervously, starting to pull his hand away. Sam smiled, holding Gabe's hand to his face. "There's nothing that I would like more than that…." He said, leaning in for another kiss as the snow falling around them left a spot clear in the shape of a heart.

Sam yawned and got up, the memory of the kiss from last night made him smile. They would have to do it again. Sam got dressed and called up Gabriel, who didn't answer. Sam waited through Gabe's long recorded message before beginning. "Hey Gabe, it's Sam….um listen….I was thinking that maybe sometime we could go to the movies? My treat…call me back, bye!" He said and hung up. Sam started kicking himself, thinking of how awful that must have sounded….."Maybe I'll leave him another one…." he said picking up the phone again….

½ and hour later. Sam hung up the phone after saying a smooth 'see yah then!' he sighed and looked at the time. He sighed, "I should get to work…." he said unenthusiastically. Sam got dressed and had a quick bite to eat before walking downstairs to his Nova. He got in, hearing it's purr turn to a horrible monstrous noise. He sighed and drove out, hearing a clunking as he went. Sam's day at the firm was quite uneventful, there were no new cases and his mind kept trailing back to Gabriel.

When Sam got home he loosened his tie and practically fell onto the couch. He let out a sigh and looked at his phone. There were no new messages which caused Sam to let out a great groan of embarrassment. He had left way to many messages on Gabe's machine. Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. 'Lucifer did that all the time….' he kept telling himself as he made a salad. 'Gabriel isn't Lucifer though….' his mind replied. Sam sat down and put on Doctor Sexy. The phone rang and Sam immediately dropped everything. He dashed to the nearest phone and picked up. "Hello?" He asked, his voice trying to sound cool and collected to hide the excitement and hope he felt. "Hey Sam, it's Dean…." Dean started. Sam sighed. "Dean, I can't talk right now, I'm waiting for a call from Gabriel!" He said, his voice changing to extreme irritation. Dean sighed. "Okay then, I'm going to assume everything is going well with you two. Bye Sammy, I'll talk to you tomorrow…." Dean said, trailing off at the end. "Yah, talk to you then. Bye!" Sam said and hung up. Sam went back to watching Doctor Sexy and eating his salad. By 8:00 pm Sam was so tired that he gave up on waiting for Gabriel to call and went to bed.

The next morning Sam woke up and ran for the phone. He let out a sigh of irritation. There were still no new messages. Sam was starting to get both angry and worried which made him all but useless at the firm, he lost a client, spilt coffee on his lap, ripped a case file in two and somehow managed to break the secretary's leg. Sam got home, feeling more exhausted that the previous night.

It wasn't that Gabe didn't want to call Sam, it was just that he didn't have the time. He was in the midst of attempting to save his cafe. Gabe, unfortunately, could not raise enough money and had to sell the bakery before the bank could repossess it. It sold quickly, with a few tears while signing the paperwork. After that, Gabe had been looking for a job, eventually finding one at a fancy cake shop. He sighed, flopping onto the couch, exhausted. Houdini jumped onto his lap, Gabe grunted from the sudden weight of his dog on his stomach. He looked at Houdini and sighed. "Hey buddy, should I ask for Sam's forgiveness now that things have cooled down around here?" He asked, Houdini replied with a blank stare and then a kiss on the hand. Gabriel nodded. "Ok, I'll go call him…." He said and got up, Houdini sliding off his lap and onto the floor. Houdini gave Gabe an irritated bark and Gabe ignored it. He grabbed the phone and dialled the number that filled his 'missed calls' box. One ring, two, thr-. "Why haven't you called you ass! That wasn't nice, I was beginning to think that you dumped me right after you asked me to be your boyfriend." Sam said on the other side of the phone, stopping at the end for what Gabe assumed was a pout. Gabe rubbed the back of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry about that Sam, it was just pretty hectic around my place. Can I make it up to you? How about I take you to a movie?" He asked hopefully. Sam sighed. "No, you'll have to do better, I want you to take me to a fancy dinner and then a movie." He said happily. Gabe let out a laugh. "A bit greedy aren't we? How about tomorrow, I pick you up around 6:45 pm?" He said, a smirk growing on his face. Sam paused for a moment for what Gabe hoped to be a smile. "See you then." Sam said and hung up. Gabe hung up and did a victory dance, he would make it up to Sam, he had to.

The next night Gabe was outside Sam's apartment building at 6:40 pm. Sam had seen his cherry red 67 corvette sting. He quickly brushed his hair and put on a white button up shirt but had the first two buttons undone to make it a bit more casual and dark denim jeans. He looked in the mirror one last time as the doorbell rang. Sam walked over and saw Gabriel. Sam's face lit up when he saw Gabe's outfit. He wore a white v-neck shirt and blue jeans. Gabe's face lit up when he saw Sam. "Wow….you look….." Gabe started as Sam continued looking at Gabe. "You look….amazing…." he said. Gabe smiled and took hold of Sam's hand. "Come on, our reservation is for 7:15 and I don't want to miss it." He said giving Sam a smirk. Sam nodded and they walked down to Gabe's car. Sam got in and an aroma of chocolate and aftershave hit him. Gabe got in the drivers seat and they drove off.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small but very fancy restaurant. They walked inside and were seated. The dinner was short but delicious. Both men chatting with each other, occasionally Sam would reach across the table and hold Gabriel's hand, this would cause both men to smile. When they were finished Gabe paid the bill and they drove down to the theatre. Sam and Gabe looked at the movies for a while before settling on a movie. They bought their tickets and sat down in the back, the theatre was fairly empty, save for a view people in the front. The lights dimmed and Sam put his arm around Gabe's shoulder. Gabriel gave a small smirk and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. The characters began to fight and Gabe leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek. By the time the credits started Sam and Gabe were making out. The lights started to come back on and they pulled away from each other. They got up and straightened their own hair before walking out. They got into Gabe's car and drove to Sam's apartment. Gabe parked and walked Sam up to his door. Gabe gave Sam a long and gentle kiss before turning to go back down the stairs. Sam grabbed at Gabriel's shirt. Gabe turned around and Sam gave him a smile. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" He asked. "Hells yeah." Gabe said with a smirk. Sam took hold of Gabe's hand and let him into the apartment. Sam closed the door behind them and kissed Gabe, his tongue pressing against Gabriel's teeth, asking to be allowed in. Gabe accepted and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam backed up, leading Gabe onto the couch, they squirmed their way on to get into a position where Sam's whole body could fit on the couch. Sam's hands going under Gabe's shirt, feeling his warm chest on Sam's hands. Sam let out a laugh as Gabe began to kiss his neck. Sam put his hands on Gabe's face, guiding the kissing back to his lips. Sam grabbed at Gabe's shirt, trying to pull it off. Gabe stopped kissing and Sam moved to Gabe's shoulders, Gabe let out a giggle. "Sam….we should stop, this is wonderful but…ah…if we don't stop now it could lead to something else…I don't think that's what you had in mind…." Gabe said. Sam pulled away. "Why don't you stay the night Gabriel, if you want to that is…." Gabe let out a devilish grin and moved back to kissing Sam.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, he looked up and smiled, his arms wrapped around Gabriel. Gabe opened one eye and smiled at Sam. "Morning sunshine." He said drowsily. Sam laughed. "Morning…..Angel…." Sam said, deciding on Gabe's pet name. Gabriel whined. "Why Angel? You're the innocent one!" He said with a pout. Sam smiled and wiggled closer to Gabe. He was trying to think of some witty retort when the door bell rang. Sam sighed and got up. He put his clothes on and kissed Gabe's head. "I'll be right back." He said and walked over to the door. He opened it to the person he least expected. "Lucifer….." Sam said, fear in his voice.

Lucifer walked into the apartment. He looked around and smiled. "Nice place Sammy, though…not as nice as ours." Lucifer said with a smirk, and reached for Sam's hand. Sam pulled it away quickly. "You're dead…." He said, panic taking hold of him. Lucifer smiled sadly. "I survived and I'm here to tell you that even though now I kind of got married, I still want you back." Sam blinked. "While I was trying to commit suicide…you were flirting?" He screeched causing Gabe to run out after he quickly got changed. Gabe ran in. "What's going on? Who's this?" He asked, quite confused. Lucifer smiled. "I'm Sam's boyfriend." Sam glared at Lucifer. "Ex boyfriend…." Sam turned to Gabe who was looking both sad and confused. Lucifer glared. "You and that guy? Come on Sammy, I look way better than him." He said and sighed as a man with sandy hair and baby blue eyes walked in. "Lucifer, what's going on?" He asked, his eyes were cold and hard. Lucifer smiled. "Michael, this is Sam and his…..friend….." Lucifer said, shooting Gabriel a nasty look. Michel glared at Sam. "You and him, man Lucifer, when you talked about him I imagined him differently, not as this giant dopy Sasquatch." He said with a laugh. Lucifer laughed back. "Sammy, tell your boy toy to get lost." He said with a smile. Sam's face turned hard. "No Lucifer, get out. Gabriel isn't leaving." He said angrily. Lucifer stepped forward and smiled. "What's the matter Sammy, don't love me anymore?" He said with a smirk, though Sam could have sworn he saw hurt behind those eyes. Sam shook his head. "I love you…but I hate you…..Leave Lucifer, I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. I love Gabe now." He said starting angry but lightening up as he said that he loved Gabe. Lucifer scoffed. "Fine, shows how much you loved me. Come on Michael, lets go." He said and spun on his heel walking out with Michael.

Sam closed the door and flopped down on the couch with a sigh. Gabe walked timidly over, it was probably the only time he was going to ever be so shy. "Sam…." Gabe started. Sam looked up at Gabe and Gabe continued. "Um…Did you mean what you said before? About….you know…..you being in love with me….." He said awkwardly. Sam looked over at Gabe, his heart beating faster. "Um…yeah…I did…..why…is it too soon?" He asked, suddenly aware of how red his face was getting. Gabe walked over and sat down next to Sam. Sam looked over and Gabe kissed him gently, holding on for what seemed like ages. He let go and Sam smiled. Gabe smiled back and said softly. "I've loved you for a while, I was just scared of how you would react." Sam smiled and pressed his lips against Gabe's again. Gabe pulled Sam down onto the couch. "Hey Gabe?" Sam said through the kisses. "Hmmm?" Gabe replied. Sam smiled. "I love you." Gabe smiled back. "I love you too, now shut up and kiss me you fool. Sam laughed and Gabe and him shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
